Ce qui aurait pu arriver chez Jack
by Marita42
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de cette scène, dans La Cité perdue, quand Sam rend visite à Jack chez lui et que leur conversation est interrompue par l'arrivée de Daniel et Teal'c ? Ben voilà ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'arrivée de T-man et Space Monkey.


**Titre :** Ce qui aurait pu se produire chez Jack si Daniel et Teal'c ne s'étaient pas pointés au mauvais moment

**Auteur :** Marita (marita42voilà.fr)

**Mots-clés :** Romance Sam/Jack

**Spoilers :** La cité perdue (saison 7)

**Résumé :** ben en fait j'ai adoré la scène où Sam débarque chez Jack, peu après que celui-ci se soit volontairement mis la tête dans une « bibliothèque » des Anciens encore une fois et se soit par la même occasion condamné à une mort quasi-certaine. Le seul truc, c'est l'arrivée très inopportune de Teal'c et Daniel qui, bien que très drôle, tombe vraiment mal. J'ai donc imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si Sam avait eu le temps de dire à Jack tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Je suppose que pas mal de monde a été passablement frustré par cette scène, donc si cette version peut vous consoler…enjoy !

**Disclaimer :** si ils étaient à moi, je le saurais et j'aurais écrit cette fameuse scène différemment. Je ne veux les prendre à personne, j'ai trop de respect et de sympathie pour R.D.A. et ses amis. Tout ça a pour seul but de me consoler et de consoler tous les fans de Sam et Jack qui liront ceci, pas de gagner de l'argent en douce (si les fanfics rapportaient, j'en écrirais plus et depuis longtemps ! et je ne m'embêterais pas à chercher un job d'été).

And now…on with the story !

Sam soupira en fixant la bouteille de bière dans sa main. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, des choses qu'il fallait qu'il sache avant que…enfin, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet que tous deux s'étaient appliqués à éviter pendant tant d'années. Son silence ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait qu'il savait de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas.

« Merci de me laisser tout le boulot, Jack ! » songea-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de bière pour se donner du courage.

–Mon colonel….commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

–Carter.

–Euh…écoutez, je sais qu'on ne devrait pas aborder le sujet, mais vu les circonstances…

–Quel sujet ?

« C'est pas vrai, je le déteste quand il fait ça ! On dirait que ça l'amuse de me laisser m'enfoncer ! »

–Eh bien, vous savez…répondit-elle avec un regard insistant.

–Oh ! CE sujet !

–Oui.

–Ouais… Bon, eh bien si vous voulez savoir, je ne vous en veux pas. Je veux dire, ça ne me pose aucun problème, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Sam fronça les sourcils, légèrement perdue.

–Euh, mon colonel…Je ne suis pas très sûre de savoir de quoi vous êtes en train de parler.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

–Mais…de vous et Pete ! C'est pas de ça que vous vouliez parler ?

–Pete ?!

Elle secoua la tête. Comme si elle avait le temps de penser à Pete dans un moment pareil !

–Non, mon colonel, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Enfin, pas vraiment…

–Ah non ?

–Non, enfin…Attendez un peu : ça ne vous pose aucun problème ? s'étonna-t-elle, assimilant soudain les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

–Eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que ça me remplisse de joie, mais enfin… Si vous êtes heureuse avec lui, c'est le principal. En fait, d'une certaine façon, je me dis que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Au moins, quand je serai mort, vous ne serez pas seule.

–Ne dites pas ça.

–Que je ne dise pas quoi ?

–Quand vous serez…

–Mort ?

–On trouvera un moyen. On vous enlèvera tout ça de la tête avant qu'il soit trop tard.

–Sam, si vous y croyiez vraiment, vous ne seriez pas là à essayer d'avoir une conversation avec moi sur LE sujet.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, retenant ses larmes.

–Je ne suis pas prête à vous perdre, répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée après quelques longues secondes de silence.

–Carter…

–Je ne pourrai pas ! Sans vous… Je n'y arriverai pas, Jack ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant pour arpenter la pièce nerveusement.

Il se leva également et s'approcha d'elle, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

–Mais si vous y arriverez. Vous êtes forte. Et puis vous avez des amis, vous avez Pete.

Elle se dégagea vivement de son emprise.

–Je me fiche de Pete ! Vous ne comprenez pas ?

–Mais je croyais que…

Il était perdu. Elle sortait bien avec ce type, non ? Est-ce qu'il avait manqué quelque-chose ?

–Pete…

Elle soupira.

–Il est gentil, c'est vrai, et ça me plaît de pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un, mais…

–Mais… ?

–Il n'est pas ….

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

–Il n'est pas quoi ?

–Vous, admit-elle à mi-voix.

Il resta une bonne minute à la regarder bouche bée sans savoir quoi répondre à ça.

–Carter…

–Vous pensiez vraiment que je pourrais vous oublier si facilement, après toutes ces années ? demanda-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de former une phrase.

Il baissa les yeux.

–J'en sais rien. Vous aviez l'air…heureuse. Vous fredonniez, vous souriiez… Je me suis dit que… Enfin, j'en sais rien, que vous aviez eu le coup de foudre ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

–On ne peut pas dire ça, non. Je l'ai trouvé mignon, drôle et sympathique, et en plus c'est un ami de mon frère, donc je me suis dit que ça devait être un type bien. Mais le coup de foudre… Non, loin de là.

–Ah, répondit-il, sans savoir qu'ajouter.

Elle s'approcha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

–Je sais que vous et moi, on n'est pas sensés….vous savez. Mais je me demandais… Si j'avais quitté l'armée de l'air, est-ce que… ?

–Carter, je ne vous aurais jamais laissé faire ça. Je sais combien vous aimez ce boulot, et le SGC a besoin de vos compétences. Ils seraient perdus, sans vous. Et vous, vous seriez malheureuse s'il fallait que vous fassiez autre chose. Il n'y a qu'à voir comme vous vous emballez quand on ramène une machine quelconque d'une autre planète ! On dirait un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet extra ! Tenez, vous êtes comme Daniel quand il découvre des ruines avec plein de petits signes bizarres dessus ! Vous avez ça dans le sang, Carter. Jamais je ne vous demanderais de renoncer à un métier qui vous passionne.

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds, abasourdie.

–Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

–J'ai dit que je vous demanderai jamais de tout plaquer pour moi. Ça vous semble incroyable à ce point-là ?

–Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste… Vous vous souvenez quand j'étais sur le Prométhée et que l'équipage s'est fait kidnapper par un vaisseau alien, et qu'on était coincés dans ce nuage ?

–Et vous avez pris un coup sur la tête et disparu pendant 4 jours, compléta-t-il, ne se souvenant que trop bien de son angoisse en apprenant qu'on n'avait plus aucune nouvelle du vaisseau.

–C'est ça, approuva-t-elle. Eh bien pendant que j'étais toute seule à bord, j'ai, comment dire…j'ai eu un genre d'hallucinations.

–A cause du coup que vous aviez pris sur la tête ?

–Oui.

–Ah. Et alors ? Je veux dire, quel rapport avec vous et moi et tout ça ?

–Eh bien en fait, j'ai vu Teal'c et Daniel…

–Sur le Prométhée ?

–Oui, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment eux, c'était juste une hallucination, mais c'était vraiment très réel. Je les voyais comme je vous vois, ils me parlaient…

–Teal'c et Daniel sont venus vous faire la causette ?

–Oui, enfin c'était juste une projection de mon inconscient ou quelque-chose comme ça.

–Ah oui, bien-sûr, c'est évident ! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont "projeté", alors ?

–Oh, eh bien Teal'c me disait de ne pas dormir, et Daniel avait toutes sortes de théories pour expliquer la situation. Et puis il y avait cette petite fille, mais ça c'est autre chose. J'ai vu mon père, aussi.

–Ah, Jacob est venu projeter votre inconscient aussi ?

–Oui, il m'a parlé de ma mère…ou plutôt je me suis parlé à moi-même, en quelque sorte.

–Ouais. Ecoutez, Carter, c'est fascinant, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

–Le dernier à m'être "apparu", c'est vous, poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption.

–Oh… Et alors, qu'est-ce que votre inconscient a projeté à propos de moi ?

Elle sourit malgré elle en se remémorant la scène.

–Vous avez essayé de me remotiver pour que je me sorte de ce nuage.

–Ah. C'est tout ?

Il semblait un peu déçu.

–Non. Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment vous, mais… Je vous ai demandé si les choses seraient plus faciles pour nous si je quittais l'armée de l'air.

–Oh !… Et alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ? Enfin, que _vous_ avez répondu ?

–Exactement la même chose que ce que vous avez dit il y a une minute. La même phrase, mot pour mot.

–Vous plaisantez ?

–Non.

–Waoh. Ben ça, c'est bizarre. Vraiment…bizarre.

–C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

–Mais comment … ?

–Aucune idée.

–Vous êtes peut-être extralucide sans le savoir. Vous lisez dans les pensées ?

–Pas que je sache, non.

–Ah. Tant mieux. Alors, ça prouve juste que vous me connaissez bien, puisque vous avez deviné la réponse que je vous aurais faite.

–Je suppose, oui.

–Et sinon, on a parlé d'autre chose ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous et votre inconscient projeté sur moi ?

–Vous avez dit que je méritais mieux que ça, et que vous seriez toujours là pour moi.

–C'est vrai, approuva-t-il.

–Quelle partie ?

–Les deux. C'est vrai que vous méritez mieux que moi et que cette situation impossible dans laquelle on se débat depuis des lustres vous et moi. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé ce que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous pouvait bien trouver à un type comme moi.

–Mon colonel…protesta-t-elle.

–Oui, enfin bon. Et c'est vrai aussi que je serai toujours là pour vous. Quoi qu'il arrive.

–Sauf si vous ne vous en tirez pas, cette fois, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

–Si j'y laisse ma peau, je veillerai sur vous de là-haut. Je reviendrai vous hanter, si vous voulez ! ça pourrait être marrant. Je ferais tourner les tables, éteindre les lumières… Oh, je sais ! J'irai hanter Kinsey ! Je le rendrai complètement dingue, et à la fin on le fera interner en hôpital psychiatrique !

–ça, c'est une bonne idée ! admit Sam en souriant.

–Merci… Bon, et après, qu'est-ce que "je" vous ai raconté de beau ?

–C'est à peu près tout. Vous m'avez dit de me sortir de ce traquenard, et c'est ce que j'ai fait, répondit-elle rapidement, omettant volontairement de mentionner ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là.

–Ah. Chouette.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, se rappelant soudain les raisons de sa présence. Il allait mourir. Dans quelques jours, une semaine au plus, il ne serait plus de ce monde s'ils ne parvenaient pas à joindre les Asgards ou à trouver un moyen quelconque d'extraire les connaissances des Anciens de son cerveau.

Sentant que l'émotion risquait de la submerger, elle détourna les yeux et s'éloigna un peu.

–Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

–Hors de question, répondit Jack d'un ton catégorique en lui bloquant le passage. Vous n'avez pas fini votre bière, et il est trop tôt pour reprendre le volant.

–Mon colonel…

–Et on n'a pas fini de discuter.

–Ah non ?

–Non, confirma-t-il en se rapprochant, les yeux fixés sur elle.

Elle frissonna sous son regard.

–Ecoutez, je ne suis pas très sûr de pouvoir "m'élever" comme notre ami Daniel et revenir vous faire un petit coucou de temps en temps, alors j'aimerais assez profiter de l'avantage certain que représente le fait d'avoir un corps tant que je peux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il avait presque peine à croire qu'il était en train de lui demander "ça". Ça devait sonner assez pathétique. Ou choquant. Mais en la regardant, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était ni offensée ni apitoyée. Au contraire, il y avait une flamme dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais fait qu'apercevoir fugitivement.

–Oui, je crois que je vois, répondit-elle. Et je suis d'accord.

Il hésita un instant.

–Vous êtes sûre que… ?

–Jack, pour l'amour du ciel, taisez-vous maintenant et embrassez-moi !

Waoh. Elle était _vraiment_ d'accord. Il aurait peut-être dû lui demander ça plus tôt.

–A vos ordres, chef, répondit-il en esquissant un salut militaire.

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser en l'attirant contre lui. S'accrochant à sa chemise, elle se laissa aller, savourant cet instant dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Le "tendre baiser" se transforma rapidement en quelque-chose de beaucoup moins tendre et de beaucoup plus passionné, alors que les mains de Sam s'égaraient sous la chemise de Jack, provoquant un grognement étouffé de la part de celui-ci.

La magie du moment fut cependant bien vite interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Jack étouffa un juron entre ses dents et appuya son front contre celui de Sam.

–Vous attendez de la visite ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

–Non. A moins que Teal'c et Daniel aient décidé de venir vérifier que j'étais toujours de ce monde.

–Oh, il me semble que vous l'êtes, sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

–Il y a quelqu'un ? appela la voix familière de Daniel.

–Gagné, murmura Jack. Entrez ! cria-t-il à son ami, sans détacher son regard de celui de Sam.

Daniel arriva dans le salon, suivi de Teal'c. En trouvant ses deux amis enlacés, il rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné.

–Oh, désolé, je ne savais pas que vous, enfin…

Sam sourit, amusée par l'embarras du jeune archéologue.

–Ce n'est pas grave, Daniel.

–Est-ce que ce sont des donuts ? interrogea Jack en désignant la boîte en carton que tenait Teal'c.

–En effet, répondit celui-ci en levant un sourcil.

–Alors vous pouvez rester.

Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent sur le canapé et Jack alla chercher une bière pour Daniel tandis que Sam préparait un sirop de grenadine pour Teal'c. Ayant apporté leurs boissons à leurs amis, Jack s'assit dans un fauteuil et Sam s'apprêtait à prendre l'autre, mais Jack l'interrompit.

–Où croyez-vous aller comme ça, major ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

–Eh bien je pensais m'asseoir dans ce joli fauteuil, là-bas, mon colonel.

–Nan, il est pas bien, celui-là. Venez là.

Elle le considéra en souriant.

–Je ne crois pas que votre fauteuil soit assez grand pour nous deux.

–Bien-sûr que si, répondit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux.

–Vous voyez ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant, très fier de son coup.

–Je vois surtout que vous êtes un grand gamin, Jack O'Neill, sourit-elle avant de se pencher pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Daniel toussota légèrement.

–Si on vous embête, on peut partir.

–Hors de question, Daniel, répondit Jack en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de Sam. –Vous devez d'abord finir votre bière, et ensuite attendre au moins une heure avant de conduire, compléta celle-ci.

Daniel les regarda tour à tour d'un air soupçonneux et surpris.

–Vous aviez répété ça, ou quoi ?

–Plus ou moins, répondit Sam en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Jack.

–D'accord… Et alors, ça fait combien de temps que vous transgressez les règlements, tous les deux ?

–En fait, ça fait seulement quelques minutes, répondit Jack. Et si vous vous avisez de parler de ça à qui que ce soit, même Oma ne pourra rien pour vous.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, O'Neill, répondit Teal'c. Nous serons muets comme des poissons de rivière.

–Des carpes, Teal'c, on dit "muet comme une carpe", le reprit Jack.

Le Jaffa sourit légèrement, et Jack fronça les sourcils.

–C'était une blague ! De l'humour ! Vous le saviez, et vous avez fait une plaisanterie !

–En effet, acquiesça l'intéressé, non sans quelque fierté.

–Ah, elle était bonne ! Vous m'avez eu ! Félicitations !

–Je vous remercie.

–Oui, bon, pour en revenir à vous deux, interrompit Daniel, vous comptez dissimuler ça longtemps ?

–Daniel, vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant, mais je risque fort de mourir dans les jours qui viennent. Alors non, ça ne durera sûrement pas très longtemps.

Cette réponse jeta un froid parmi la petite assemblée et plongea tout le monde dans le silence.

–Je ne vous regarderai pas mourir sans rien faire, reprit le jeune archéologue d'un ton ferme.

–Daniel…

–Jack, je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Vous voulez rester stoïque, sauver le monde et mourir en héros ? Très bien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour entrer dans votre jeu.

–Génial, et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, hein ? Supplier Oma d'intervenir comme elle l'a fait pour vous ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en disgrâce avec vos petits copains "élevés".

–Je pense qu'on trouvera une solution quand on aura trouvé la cité perdue des Anciens. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que Thor n'a pas encore répondu qu'il n'interviendra pas à temps. Après tout, on a sauvé leur monde, ils nous doivent bien ça !

–Je suis d'accord avec Daniel, approuva Sam. Je suis sûre qu'on trouvera un moyen de vous sauver.

–Sam, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! C'est parce que je vous dois 20$, c'est ça ?

–Jack, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de vous regarder mourir sans rien faire ! Pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Peut-être que ça vous plaît de jouer les martyrs, mais moi ça ne me plaît pas. Il est hors de question que vous mouriez maintenant, Jack O'Neill, est-ce que c'est clair ?

–Sam…

–Je n'ai pas bien compris votre réponse. Est-ce que c'est clair ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

–Oui, madame, soupira-t-il.

–Bien. Bon garçon, approuva-t-elle en lui tapotant la tête.

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques minutes et Sam le menait déjà par le bout du nez. C'était tout à fait comique. Teal'c leva un sourcil en observant lui aussi ses amis, légèrement surpris de l'ascendant du major Carter sur le colonel O'Neill. Les Tau'ri se comportaient parfois de façon difficilement compréhensible pour lui.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

–Encore ! s'exclama Jack. Il suffit qu'on vous déclare mourant pour que tout à coup tout le monde se précipite chez vous !

Sam se leva pour qu'il puisse aller ouvrir, puis reprit sa place dans le fauteuil.

–Ni fleurs ni couronne, annonça Jack en ouvrant la porte.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec le général Hammond, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile et d'une chemisette.

–Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu prématuré, colonel ? répondit-il.

–Quoi ?

–On ne vous enterre pas encore, que je sache !

–Ah non, j'aimerais autant que vous attendiez que je sois mort, pour ça. Mais entrez donc, mon général, ne restez pas là ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! Vous voulez une bière ?

Hammond entra et ne parut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver SG-1 au complet dans le salon de Jack.

–Prenez le fauteuil, mon général, l'invita Jack en ramenant un pack de bières. Carter et moi on va se serrer un peu.

–Mon colonel ! protesta vivement Sam, lui lançant un regard qui voulait dire « vous êtes dingue, pas devant le général ! ».

Jack comprit et se fendit d'un sourire aussi naturel que possible.

–Je plaisantais, bien-sûr. Teal'c, vous voulez bien me faire une petite place ?

–Certainement, O'Neill, répondit l'interpellé en se poussant un peu pour que Jack puisse s'asseoir.

Le général remarqua qu'il y avait comme un changement entre le colonel et le major Carter, mais choisit de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Après tout, ils allaient peut-être tous mourir bientôt si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Le respect des règlements militaires n'était pas sa préoccupation principale pour le moment.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à discuter de ce qui les attendait au SGC avec la nouvelle «chef » à bord et des possibilités de la convaincre de laisser SG-1 partir à la recherche de la Cité Perdue des Anciens, Daniel et Teal'c décidèrent de rentrer à la base, Daniel afin de faire quelques recherches complémentaires sur le Dr Weir afin de savoir un peu mieux à quoi s'attendre, et Teal'c afin « d'assister Daniel Jackson dans ses recherches et profiter de la soirée pour se payer une bonne tranche de kel'no'reem », selon ses propres termes. Cette déclaration pour le moins atypique de sa part lui valut trois paires d'yeux surpris fixés sur lui. Jack, lui, se fendit d'un grand sourire satisfait, ce qui augmenta encore la perplexité de ses compagnons.

–Très bien, Teal'c, vous avez fait de gros progrès, je suis très fier de vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

Daniel se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

–Des progrès ?

–O'Neill m'aide à me familiariser avec les expressions familières qu'emploient les Tau'ri, expliqua le Jaffa.

–Pour ça, vous ne pouviez pas trouver meilleur professeur, répondit Hammond avec un léger sourire.

–Merci, mon général, ça me touche beaucoup. Et je dois dire que Teal'c est un élève très attentif et particulièrement doué.

–Merci, O'Neill.

–Mais je vous en prie.

–Bien, mes amis, je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara le général en se levant. Je dois me préparer pour partir à Washington demain matin.

–Oui, on va y aller aussi, ajouta Daniel en se levant à son tour, imité par Teal'c.

Comme tout le monde était debout et que l'heure de dire au-revoir avait visiblement sonné, Jack et Sam se levèrent également.

–Euh, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, marmonna Sam en rougissant légèrement. Je crois que ma dernière bière date seulement d'une demi-heure, ce ne serait pas prudent de reprendre le volant maintenant.

–Bon, dans ce cas, au-revoir, major, la salua Hammond. Bonne chance et bon courage.

–Merci, mon général. Vous nous manquerez, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'enlacer.

–Vous me manquerez aussi, sourit Hammond en la serrant paternellement dans ses bras. Prenez soin de vous.

Sam se dégagea de son étreinte et le laissa dire au-revoir à Teal'c et Daniel, qui montèrent ensuite en voiture et partirent.

Le général se tourna alors vers Jack et ne put contenir un soupir.

–Mon général, ça a été un plaisir de servir sous vos ordres, déclara celui-ci. Enfin la plupart du temps.

Hammond sourit.

–Colonel, ça a été…intéressant de vous avoir sous mes ordres.

–Intéressant ?

Le général sourit devant l'air dépité de Jack.

–Eh bien j'aurais pu dire « distrayant » ou « amusant », parce-que ça l'a été parfois, mais vous avez également sérieusement menacé mon équilibre émotionnel et mental un certain nombre de fois, alors…je crois que « intéressant » est le terme qui convient le mieux.

Sam et Jack sourirent.

–Désolé de vous avoir causé autant d'ennuis, mon général.

–Oui, enfin, vous avez aussi sauvé notre planète 5 ou 6 fois au moins, alors je vous pardonne.

–Votre générosité vous honore, mon général.

–Au-revoir, Jack.

–Au-revoir, mon général.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et après un dernier regard à ses deux officiers, Hammond tourna les talons, monta dans sa voiture et partit.

–De toutes les choses stupides que Kinsey ait faites, virer Hammond arrive vraiment en haut de la liste, soupira Jack en regardant la voiture du général s'éloigner. Quoi que pour Kiney, classer ses actes en fonction de leur degré de stupidité soit plutôt difficile, il faut bien le dire. A ma connaissance, il n'a jamais rien fait d'intelligent.

Sam approuva en silence, et Jack se tourna soudain vers elle.

–Alors comme ça, votre dernière bière remonte à une demi-heure à peine, hein ? Jacob ne vous a jamais dit que ce n'était pas beau de mentir ?

Les joues de Sam se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte de rouge. Elle avait espéré que personne ne ferait attention, mais c'était raté. Jack sourit.

–C'était vraiment une pauvre excuse.

–Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le moment.

–J'avoue que ça m'a un peu surpris de votre part. Je ne vous connaissais pas ce penchant pour le mensonge.

Sam haussa les épaules.

–Disons qu'une femme doit parfois employer des moyens contestables pour arriver à ses fins.

Jack leva un sourcil. La conversation devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

–Oh, et quelles sont vos « fins » ici, major ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint placer ses lèvres contre son oreille.

–Devinez, murmura-t-elle.

Jack poussa un grognement étouffé. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait le tuer avant que les connaissances des Anciens n'aient eu le temps de le faire.

–On devrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra-t-il.

–Oui, on devrait, acquiesça Sam avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna et entra dans la maison, Jack sur les talons.

Un voisin qui passait dans la rue aperçut Jack O'Neill refermer sa porte derrière une jeune femme blonde, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

–En voilà un qui va passer une bonne soirée, commenta l'homme en hochant la tête.

Si Sam avait pu l'entendre, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas contredit.

The end !

Wasn't it cute ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Feedback bienvenus à


End file.
